It's a hard knock life
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Kagome is a young girl who has a good heart. Her half sister Kikyo wants to kill her for being the special child. Inuyasha's a half demon whom finds Kagome before anything can happen. Can he protect her from her worst fear or will Kagome be hurt by the 'good miko?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha, he was a half demon, no doubt about that, but he was alone in the world. His father, a very powerful dog demon, was killed in a fight to save his mother. His mother, a young beautiful princess, had died when he was around the age of 7. She had died of sickness. His brother, Sesshomaru, had a deep loathing of him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of his father.

He lived in the woods not far from a small village. His family had had a small hut and that's where he was staying. He had long moonlit white hair. He wore a robe of the fire rat. A gift, inheritance if you may, from his father. He also had a tiny shell if lip gloss. He was raised to always do the right thing. Even if after words the person ran screaming, yelling 'Demon! Demon!'

He was broke out of his thoughts as a whimper reached his fluffy dog ears. He thought nothing of it. A lot of animals made that sound. The whimper was followed by a fearful cry. Deciding he might as well do something, since he was board, he went to the sound. When he reached the sound there was a small girl pressed against the base of a tree. She held her shirt closed. It seemed to have been ripped open. Surrounding her were 3 men. They smelt of sex and booze.

The men reached for her, but she flinched away. InuYasha decoded that enough was enough. He jumped down in front of the girl. The men looked at him with challenge in their eyes. Well, until they saw the ears, at least. Their eyes widened in fear and they ran off.

"Keh, not much of a challenge now are they?" He turned to look at the girl. She had soft brown eyes. Like a deer. And her hair was coal-black. Her lips were rose-pink and she had soft glow on her skin. She smelled of fear. Bending down he came face to face with her."You ok, wench?" Suddenly she jumped on him. He was surprised. Not one of the people he had saved, ever, had hugged him.

She sobbed on his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck and her face in his chest. After a moment she went limp in his arms. Looking down he found her passed out. Not knowing what to do, he took her to his small hut. There was a pile of animal furs in the corner. Walking over to it he placed her there gently. She would probably leave in the morning, but for now he liked the company.

He went to the corner, away from the girl, and sat down. Leaning against the wall he fell into a light sleep. When he woke that morning the girl was gone. He sighed, this always happened. Though he never took them to his own hut. As he was getting ready to leave and find breakfast, the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh meat assaulted him.

He turned to the door way to see the young girl come in. She had a bruise on her cheek, but she still smiled at him. He tilted his head to the side confused. Wasn't she going to run screaming?

"Good morning. I caught some food for you," she held out the basked. He leaned down and sniffed it. There were 3 rabbits, eggs, and herbs."Do you have a pot?"

"Oh um yeah, it's around here somewhere," he went to the corner and mover some things."Ah ha! Here," he handed her the pot. She smiled and started a fire.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but could you go down to the stream and get some water?" He nodded quickly and left. He was nervous as hell! He had never had anyone in home, especially not a girl! He was told he would never find a mate. Suddenly he stopped. What the hell was he thinking! She was probably trying to say thank you or something. Getting back to his hut, after getting the water, he saw her making the eggs.

"I'm sorry for making you do that. This is your home after all. I'm just a visitor," she smiled at him again. The bruise, he noticed, seemed to get bigger.

"Do you want me to take care of that bruise?" She looked down and placed a hand on her cheek. InuYasha noticed that her clothes, though still ripped, were tied shut.

"Did they...did they r-rape me?" She started crying. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden wave of protection over her. He wanted to make those damn tears go away. He suddenly picked her up and took her to the furs. She was confused and stayed perfectly still. He leaned down and sniffed her belly. She was untouched. That made his blood boil. He had a scene of pride and claim.

"Your-your untouched," she felt a wave of happiness.

She grabbed him and pulled him down to her, "Thank you," she whispered. He blushed and pulled away. The girl got up and went to the pot. She put it over the fire and started making rabbit stew. She was suddenly pulled into a hard chest.

"Hold still," he ran his tongue across her cheek and over her bruise. She gasped. The pain was slowly fading. When he was done he released her. She smiled up shyly at him.

"Thank you, again. Oh," she looked at him with wide eyes, filled with curiosity, "What's your name? I never caught it." He looked at her. Why would she want to know his name?

"InuYasha, and you are?"

"Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate dinner Kagome cleaned up. Inuyasha was still confused. Why hadn't she run screaming? Didnt demons scare her? She would probably leave when morning came. Though, one thing kept popping into his mind.

"Kagome, why...did those men...attack you?"he asked hesitantly. Kagome looked at him fearful.

"I can't tell you,"she looked at him. Her eyes begging for him to understand.

"Kagome, tell me. No one will hurt you, I promise,"he coaxed her. She shook her head.

"Please, _please_ don't make me tell you! I can't she'll find me. She doesn't care, she'll _kill_ me! Dont make me tell,"tears were streaming down her face. This person really had her spooked.

"Tell me Kagome! I wont let them hurt you, I promise! They wont get near you without me by your side,"he grabbed her shoulders.

"Kikyo, her names Kikyo,"Kagome admitted.

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Shes-shes my sister,"she looked down.

"What did she do to you?"he asked, afraid of the answer. Why did he have so much possessiveness over her? She was just a girl. A _human_ girl. Humans and demons _didn't_ get along well. Most hated each other. But then there were few,_ very_ few, that accepted them for who they are. Hell, some MATED demons. Then they had mistakes like him. Though their parents were still alive and would be for hundreds of years. Thank god for the mating bond. His parents didn't bond, like most, because his father knew that she would die. The bond, though most like it, made it hard for the bonded to die apart. They usually died at the same time. And if that had happened he wouldn't be here now. He would be dead. And this girl would be raped and, probably, killed.

"Shes-shes tried to kill me for years. This time-this time she paid those men to-to have sex with me. I-I didn't want to. So they-they tried to force themselves on me,"she started to cry again."She didn't like me because I was daddy's favorite. She was the mistake. Daddy had an affair and Kikyo was born. Mama didn't like that but accepted Kikyo. Daddy thought she was a disgrace and sent her to be a miko. I was kept home, and when Kikyo came back she was different. Darker, more evil, she wasnt right. Shes tried to kill me 5 times now. And I don't know why,"she barred her face in his chest. She was so scared.

"What are you going to do about it?"he looked down. Though he, apparently, he caused her comfort, she would most likely want to go back to her family.

"I-I don't want to leave,"she looked at him with wide eyes. They were asking. Wanting to know if she could stay with him.

"What about your family?"

"Mama and Souta, my brother, are at another village. Papa is at war and Kikyo is trying to kill me. I don't want to leave anyway. I like you, Inuyasha,"she kissed his cheek."Your my friend."Inuyasha looked at her surprised. No one had ever called him that before. He'd heard filthy, monster, atrocity, tainted beast, and worthless hanyou. Never friend.

"I wont make you leave, Kagome. You can stay as long as you want,"he went to the door."Im going out for a bit. If you need me, yell. I'll be right there,"with that he left. Kagome watch him go. He was really good-looking. She blushed shaking her head. This was her friend! She couldn't think of him this way! Could she? Her best friend, Sango, was friends with the village pervert for years. They had ended up together. Now they had three kids and a fourth on the way. They were so lucky, Kagome thought. She had always wanted kids but all the men she met were jerks. Suddenly there was a presence behind her. She whipped around to see two blue floating orbs.

"What-what are you?"she whispered, half afraid. Suddenly the orbs rushed in and went to a pile on her floor. They were twirling and dancing in that one spot. She went over and moved the pile. There were 3 loose boards on the floor. Gently removing the board she looked down. There was a long slender box. It was decorated with dragons and swirls all over it. She looked to the orbs. What did they want to her to do now? One gently floated down and tapped the box. She nodded and opened it. Inside there was a long old-looking sword. The orbs seemed to smile as they left the hut. She had made whoever they were happy.

She looked down and touched the sword. It had history in it. The dents and chips from battles with enemies. The worn out blade from cutting them down. The hilt, a brown color, was ragged and worn down. Who owned this sword? Was it the people who live here? Suddenly a sickening thought entered her mind. Had Inuyasha killed the owners of the house and taken there things. She shook her head violently. Inuyasha would _never_ do that to anyone. Though she barely knew him, she could feel his kind heart and soul. He was a good guy. If anyone ever stopped to see the good in him they would see that he was just like everyone else.

Not long after finding the sword Inuyasha came back in. He looked at her with a horrific expression, not knowing why she was sitting there. Had she been attacked? Why didn't she call for him?

"Kagome?"he choked out. She turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha, I found a sword,"he went and looked over her shoulder. There was a medium-sized box in her lap. Inside there was a sword on top of a red silk cover. He started to wonder where she had found it.

"Where did you find it?"she looked up at him.

"Something showed me where it was. It was two orbs. They wanted me to find it. I-I don't know why but they did. I think they wanted you to have it, Inuyasha,"she stood and handed it to him. Inuyasha looked at it in awe. Who would want him to have something like this? Inuyasha picked up the sword and put down they box. As soon as he picked it up it changed. It was a giant fang. A long curved silver sword. There was white fluff at the bottom near the hilt. It pulsed telling him that its name was Tessaiga.

"Tessaiga, I-I think that's whats it's called,"he whispered.

"Who's it from?"Kagome came up beside him.

"I think-"he had a flash of a man in all white. He had his hair tied back and this sword in his belt."I think it's my fathers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your fathers? But where is he? I dont understand,"Kagome looked up at him. She didn't understand what was going on. How could dead people show others were things were? Could, could his parents have been the two orbs that she had seen?

"My mother and father died. I-I dont know how but they gave this to me,"he didn't understand it eather.

"Maybe they wanted to make sure you were protected,"Kagome elaborated.

Inuyasha just shrugged."I dont know but its time to go to sleep wench." Kagome gave him a look and went to the pile of furs. Inuyasha went to his usual corner and sat down. His sword was in his lap, also leaned against the wall. Inuyasha was the first to drift off. When he woke up Kagome was leaned over him. He was about to growl and push her way. Was she trying to kill him? But before he could do anything there was something warm and soft touching his ears. Kagome smiled and made a silent squealing sound. She seemed so happy touching his ears. What was wrong with this girl?

"Wench, what are you doing?"she yelped and jumped back.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you were awake. Did I wake you?"he shook his head.

"I woke when you were leaned over me. Before you touched my ears,"he told her. Though he wouldn't tell her he didn't like it. It felt good. Like warm shocks going through his body. He didn't know if he could stop her if she did it again. Better question, _would_ he stop her? As he realized that he had been quite for some minutes he looked down at Kagome. She was blushing and looking down.

"Kagome,"her head popped up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again I swear!"she spat out before he could even finish her name."I didn't mean to upset you! Please dont be angry!"

Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth,"Shut it wench, I ain't mad. I'm going to get some food. Go wash up you smell like a droned rat,"she slapped him.

"Savior or no savior your a jerk!"she stormed off. Inuyasha sat there confused. What he say? He shook it off and went to hunt. He got three rabbits. Which was pretty good for near winter. As he was heading back to the hut he felt a presence behind him. He dodged just in time for a sutra seal to fly by him. He could smell one male and one female. He didn't want to fight them, so he just left. When he got back to the hut Kagome was already there. She had her back to him as her fingers ran through her hair.

"Kagome are you still mad?"she 'hupffed' and turned away."Oh come on Kagome get over it! I dont even know what I said!"as he spoke something hit the ground near his feet and exploded. It was stink pellets, Kagome realized. And there was only one person that she knew that had those. Inuyasha, on the other hand, covered his nose and jumped out of the door way to Tessaiga. As he turned to the door way there was a shadowy figure. He was about to attack when Kagome jumped up.

"Sango! What are you doing here?"as the smoke dissipated Inuyasha saw a young woman. About 19 with black hair and demon slayer gear on.

"Kagome are you ok? Did this monster hurt you?"she snarled. Inuyasha growled right back.

"Sango be nice!"Kagome sounded slightly angry."Take off your mask. You'll be find."Sango looked at her wearily, but took off her mask.

"Turning around she stepped outside,"Miroku come on in,"Inuyasha watched as a young man, 23 maybe, walked in. He had purple robes on. He also had a golden staff with two rings on each side.

"Hello Lady Kagome, what are you doing in a place like this? This is no place for a young lady,"Miroku, a little too late, noticed Inuyasha. Once he did he reached for his sutras.

Kagome grabbed his arm,"No, leave him alone. He's my friend. Inuyasha, theses are my other friends. Miroku, the local monk and pervert, and Sango the local demon slayer. They're my closest friends besides Shippo. He's a small fox demon. He lost his parents a while back and I treat him like a son,"Kagome seemed to day dream as she though of her 'son'.

"Kagome snap out of it!"Sango clapped in front of her face.

"Oh! S-Sorry, anyway what are you doing here?"Kagome saw there faces darken.

"Some days ago men came to the village. They said a demon had come and attacked a young raven haired girl. We had a feeling that it could be you, but didn't think you would be that crazy. Going out on your own! You know better!"Sango glared at her."When you didn't come back a few days ago we got worried and went to look for you. And now were here."

"Sango, those men, they tried to rape me. Inuyasha he-he saved me,"Kagome started to cry. Sango went over to her but Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She barred her face in his chest."I'm not going back to the village. I'm staying with Inuyasha,"everyone, even Inuyasha, was surprised at what she said.

After a moment Inuyasha looked down,"Is anyone hungry? I got some rabb-"suddenly Kagome yelped and Inuyasha growled pulling her closer to him. Miroku had touched her ass and Inuyasha didn't like that one bit.

"Touch her again, Monk, and I'll brake your fucking arm,"he snarled baring his teeth. Miroku backed off. Inuyasha's demon was satisfied. The Monk wouldn't touch what was his. He had shown his dominance and was prideful to know that he had won. Ego booster!


End file.
